This Isn't Supposed To Happen
by beautifuldisaster224
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter, but the reason why isn't as irrational as everybody thinks. When they are both made Head Boy and Girl, can they put the past behind them and realise their true feelings for another?


**Disclaimer:****As much as I would love to be, I am not J.K Rowling and do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, I would be able to afford bus fares to get into town, hell, I'd even be able to afford a car. Also, this is my first Fanfiction so the inferior writing quality should also make it apparent that I am indeed not J.K. I can dream though.......**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lily's POV**

Mr and Mrs Evans beamed down at their daughter, who was hurriedly trying to say goodbye before she missed the train. They stood at Platform 9 and ¾, and the Hogwarts Express was due to leave for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry in less than five minutes, which meant the platform was bustling with throngs of eager students and despondent parents who were saying farewell to their sons and daughters for the coming year.

"Our Lily! Head Girl! I'm so proud!" her mother gushed, kissing the redheads forehead, on the verge of tears. After a few seconds she abandoned all composure she had left and had pulled the sixteen year old into a crippling hug.

"Now now Eileen, she needs to breathe," Martin Evans gently nudged his wife lovingly. He turned and winked to his daughter, who smiled back at him gratefully, massaging her ribs where her mother had held her.

"Don't forget to write this year my Lily-flower. It felt like we never heard from you last year. I know you'll be busy, with boys and parti - I mean studying hard," he caught his wife's tearful glare and lowered his voice, pulling his daughter into his own hug. "It's more for your mother. She worries about you, you know. Since Tuney left to go live with that Dursley she doesn't know what to do with herself. Its hard, seeing her darling babies all grown up." he whispered as she hugged him back.

"Okay, okay I promise I'll write, once a week, I promise," Lily Evans grumbled to her father, rolling her eyes a little. _Honestly, you would think I was emigrating_ _to Australia, the fuss they are, both making,_she thought to herself. She looked into her dad's bright green eyes. She looked like her parents, and had inherited both of their best traits. From her mother, was her brilliantly vivid auburn hair, which could shine even in a dark room and from her dad, she had startlingly bright emerald green eyes. Her two best features, Lily always thought to herself. "Dad, seriously, I need to go now," she exclaimed as she heard the sound of steam billowing out from the front of the train that stood mere feet away from them. It would be her last time ever travelling aboard the majestic scarlet engine and she wanted to enjoy it.

"Okay darling but remember what I said," her father said half smiling, half sternly. "And be careful!"

"I love you both," she yelled above the noise of the engine of the great steam train, pistons hissing noisily, getting ready to go, and the panic of the last minute stragglers who were rushing around with their trunks, owls hooting loudly and cats hissing wildly. With a flick of her shiny auburn hair, Lily took one last look at her parents and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

***

She walked along the narrow corridor of the train, cursing her lateness, trying to make her way past the rabble of excited students to the front compartment of the train, where the new Head Boy and Girl (herself!) would be briefed on their duties for the coming year. It was easy to see who the new first years were, they were all at least a head shorter than anybody else on the train. Lily could usually split them into two groups, the loud, hyper ones, who chattered excitedly and loudly amongst themselves to hide their nerves and the quiet, scared ones, who were always a pale shade of green, and looked in fear at anybody who even half attempted a smile in their direction. She fingered the gold badge that was pinned to her robes with pride and smiled at the tiny students in the passing compartment, who all looked at her in awe, as if she were another species.

_I wonder who got Head Boy_, she thought to herself as she reached the cabin, erupting into a massive smile as she saw Remus Lupin standing there.

Of course! It had to have been Remus, he was the smartest, most conscientious boy in their year and Lily quite liked him, although the company he kept left a lot to be desired. Black and Potter, the two most arrogant, annoying prats in the whole world. Those two, along with Remus, and strangely, Peter Petigrew, who used to be the school punchbag, were the most popular guys at Hogwarts and called themselves The Marauders. They were notorious pranksters and nobody was safe from a dungbomb attack when they were around. Girls loved them – well, maybe not Peter, but the rest of them were adored by the whole school, and had inflated ego's to prove it. Unbelievably, Lily was the only person who saw through their whole façade and hated them, and their stupid rule breaking ways. Especially Potter, who she had loathed since their third year, for reasons most of the school didn't know about. It was better that everybody had thought she had a personal vendetta towards him, that for some unknown reason she despised the very ground he nearly walked on.

Remus however, was the more subdued marauder, keeping Potter and Black in line, and probably the reason that they hadn't been expelled. At least Remus was capable of holding a decent conversation that didn't involve hexing someone every two seconds, and Lily was already starting to look forward to the year ahead.

"Well done Remus! I knew you'd get it!" Lily beamed at the tawny haired boy who was stood at the door of the apartment. There was something about him, he looked tired, and she could have sworn their were lines forming around his grey eyes. She wondered why he wasn't inside, but figured he was waiting for her to arrive. It was then she noticed the slightly awkward smile on his face.

"Hey Lils, good summer?" He asked, brightly before fingering the badge on his robes awkwardly. "Sorry Lily, I'm just a prefect again this year." He smiled shiftily, but Lily could tell she was keeping something from him.

She stood there, confused, looking at the silver badge on his chest that was clearly stamped with a 'P'. Remus wasn't Head Boy?! How could he not? He had the top grades in the year, and all the teachers loved him. Dread came over her as she wondered who it could be. She hoped to dear god that it wasn't that pretty boy, Amos Diggory, who she could have sworn took a mirror to bed with him, he was that vain. Or a Slytherin, she couldn't handle it if some of those disgusting creeps like Mulciber or Avery got Head Boy. They were heavily into the Dark Arts and she knew she wouldn't be able to cope if they were Head. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't have picked somebody like that?

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Remus, I totally thought you had it in the bag." She started nervously, hoping she hadn't upset him. "But..umm.. Do you know who got it?"

There was something odd in Remus's expression that Lily couldn't read, it was almost pitying. It made her feel a little uncertain and she was becoming a little worried now. Why the secrecy?

"I think you better go inside. Good Luck," He said simply, avoiding her glance a little.  
"Umm...thanks, I guess." She replied anxiously, before sliding open the door and stepping inside the front compartment. She saw Professor Dumbledore, standing there with a twinkle in his eye, smiling at her as she arrived.

"Ah Miss Evans! I see you have made it! Congratulations on becoming this years Head Girl. I'm sure I don't need to introduce you to the Head Boy," he beamed.

It was then her eyes left Dumbledore's and her mouth opened in shock as she saw a mop of messy dark hair standing before the headmaster, with hazel eyes encased by round glasses.

"Alright there Evans?" a cocky voice spoke, and turned to face her.

"NO!" Lily shouted angrily, her mouth gaping in shock. This couldn't be happening. It had to be some mistake, some sort of sick joke as the stuff of Lily's nightmare's were coming true.

**James's POV**

A large hand slapped down on the back of James Potter's back, followed by a loud guffaw. Two teenage boys were standing by the front of the gleaming scarlett steam engine, in front of an eldery looking witch and wizard, who were gazing down proudly at their son.

"Come on Prongsie, we'll miss the train if you don't hurry up!" the booming voice of Sirius Black sounded through the entire platform, his black shaggy hair flopped attractively over his face. Already he was attracting glances from groups of witches who were congregating on the platform.

"Hold your hippogriffs Padfoot, duty calls. We gotta say goodbye to the family first," James joked at the excited boy that stood beside him. He turned back to his parents, David and Mary Potter. They were quite old compared to the rest of the parents that were standing on the platform and they completely adored James. David looked like his son, they both wore glasses and shared the same messy hair, although David's was more grey with speckles of black. Mary on the other hand had short blonde hair, perfectly styled into a bob, although her hazel eyes were encased by a few wrinkles and lines. David rested his hands on James's shoulders.

"We are so proud of you James, I actually can't believe this is your last year at school. Just seems like yesterday we were waving you off for the very first time, and now look at you, all grown up...... " He trailed off, lost in the memories of the past, still in disbelief at how quickly the years had flown by and how James had grown up to be the fine young man standing before them, without them actually realising it. He saw Sirius waiting impatiently as the train groaned loudly. James's best friend, he now lived with the Potters at their estate during the holidays and was as near to a second son as they could hope for and adored him just as much as James. '_They were a right pair of scamps when left alone',_David smiled to himself and he and Mary then pulled James and Sirius into a large farewell hug.

"Have a good year boys, and let us know if you are staying at school for Christmas," Mary beamed at them. "Enjoy yourselves and please stay _out_of trouble."

James grinned at Sirius and then smiled innocently back at his mother, as if butter wouldn't melt.

"Mum! We'll be good, scouts honour. We'll keep the pranks pretty low key this year, just exploding toilet seats, dungbombs in the kitchens, that sorta thing."

Mrs Potter rolled her eyes sceptically as if to say boys will be boys before admitting defeat. Even though James had had more detentions that he had hot dinners through the years, she couldn't help but be glad that it was only harmless pranks and that sort hi-jinx that he got up to, when their was so much danger and evil happening in the wizarding world. A war was brewing, with all this purity nonsense that was rife in the world.

"You boys better run, you're going to miss the train," she nodded at the scarlett steam engine, which was now smoking profusely, puffing away now more loudly than ever. It was away to leave.

The two teens stared at each other in shock and before they knew it they were running to the edge of the platform. 'The train can't leave without the Head Boy!' James thought indignantly as he sped up towards the bright red door of the train, which was just in the middle of shutting when James caught the handle and prised it open, jumping aboard, Sirius right behind him. They both collapsed against the wall of the narrow corridor, breathless. Sirius's dark hair was spread over his face a little and James's glasses were slightly askew.

"Jeez, that was a close one Prongsie! Didn't think we were gonna make it for a minute there," Sirius started, panting like a dog and ruffling his hair back to its normal state in a devil may care way. "And we all know that a Hogwarts without Sirius Black means a lot of unhappy witches."

He then peered down the compartments, looking for one that was either empty, or full of attractive girls but because of their lateness there didn't seem to be one.

"Coming Prongsie?" He asked, taking a step towards the corridor. James shifted a little guiltily. He had neglected to tell Sirius the fact that he had to go to the front of the cabin, to meet with old Dumbledore and the new Head Girl, to find out about their duties for the coming year. he knew Sirius would feel a little put out, after all, they had spent every Hogwarts journey together and this was their last one, they had been planning to mark it with a prank or a hex or two. James looked at his best mate guiltily.

"Sorry Pads, I have to go up to the top cabin to see old Dumbles and whoever got Head Girl. You'll still have Wormtail though." He said sadly. He presumed Remus would be with the other prefects, meeting Dumbledore after them. He looked at Sirius who looked a little aghast at the thought of a train ride with no pranks, no girls and only Peter Pettigrew for company. Seeing his friends crestfallen face James hastily added, "I'll make it up to you though, I'm thinking big plans for the Sorting and the feast. Gotta show the ickle firsties how its done. A marauder special."

This seemed to cheer Sirius up, James could almost see the clogs moving in his mind, trying to work out a great plan of action for later. Right then they saw a head poke out from a compartment. Peter Pettigrew, a short blonde haired boy tentatively looking out with his nose slightly raised, like a rat sniffing the air, was standing at the door and gave a small squeal when he recognised his best friends.

"James! Sirius!" he shrieked happily. "I got us a compartment."

James saw that as his cue to exit and he placed his fingers over the gold badge that was pinned proudly to his chest.

"Sorry Wormy, got to go. Dumby wants to meet the new Heads in the front cabin." he smiled and turned in the opposite direction, leaving Sirius glaring and scowling in his wake. He felt a little sorry for his best friend, being stuck alone with Peter on his last ever Hogwarts journey. Although Peter was their friend, and one of the marauders four, he had never really shared that bond that the other three boys had, and had always been like the outsider looking in from the sidelines. He wasn't particularly good looking or talented, and the marauders had taken him in more out of pity than actual friendship, due to James and Remus coming across a couple of Slytherins trying to hex him. Peter had always idolised the Marauders and revelled in being associated with them, even though he still wasn't popular, the Slytherins had lain off him, knowing that now Peter had the Marauders as backup, and now it wasn't worth the trouble.

James confidently made his way along the train to the front cabin, letting his mind wander to who the Head Girl would be. He hadn't been told in his letter, but James knew who he would want it to be. Lily Evans. A swift smile played across James's face as her face came crossed his mind. Her long vivid auburn hair, her dazzling green eyes, alabaster skin that was sprinkled with a few cute freckles across her nose and cheeks. Yes, James had memorized every inch of her face. He had loved her since the end of their third year, and had spent the rest of his school career trying to get her back, and to get her to love him back. So far it hadn't quite worked out to plan, James's frequent attempts to ask her out at every opportunity hadn't really gone down well, he still had the scars where she had punched him in their fifth year. However, James had realised that time was running out. After this year, he and Lily would be going their separate ways, and if Lily had her way, they would never have to see each other again. This year, James had to make this work, and he had a different strategy. He was going to try and get to know the real Lily, and let her see the real James, underneath the bravado and the constant asking her out. Which he was going to stop. No, from now on, he was only going to ask Lily Evans out, when he knew she would say yes. James only hoped that it would work.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note**

**Please read and review!! Its only my first FF so I need reviews so I can improve and be as good as Jk!! You guys don't want it on your conscience if I never sell over a million books!! Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, well any sort of review is welcome, as long as its nice! :D**

**I've still a lil bit to add to this chapter so don't sweat guys!**


End file.
